A firefighter's coat conventionally has a collar which includes a chinstrap which has an end portion secured to a part of the collar.
The chinstrap is positioned adjacent the chin and neck of the firefighter and has an opposite end portion which is releasably attached to another part of the collar. Thus, the chinstrap of a firefighter's coat protects the chin and neck region of the firefighter who wears the firefighter's coat.
Several problems exist with regard to such conventional chinstraps. One problem pertains to the fact that a conventional chinstrap is secured to a given part of the collar portion of a firefighter's coat, and the chinstrap has a free end portion which is attachable to another part of the collar portion. The free end portion of the chinstrap is always attached to the same part of the collar. Some firefighters have short-fat neck chin and regions. Other firefighters have long-thin chin and neck regions. This difference in chin and neck regions of firefighters is not considered in construction and the design and positioning of a chinstap upon the collar of a firefighter's coat. Therefore, a chinstrap of a firefighter's coat usually does not properly accommodate the chin and neck region of the firefighter who wears the firefighter's coat.
Also, when a firefighter employs breathing apparatus or the like, the chinstrap of the firefighter's coat does not properly accommodate for the breathing apparatus. Thus, the chinstrap may not properly protect the chin and neck region of the firefighter while the firefighter employs breathing apparatus or the like.
Also, the chinstrap of a firefighter's coat may become worn and in need of replacement before the firefighter's coat to which the chinstrap is attached is in need of replacement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a chin and neck protective member for a firefighter's coat which chinstrap is adjustable, removable, and replaceable.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a chin and neck protection member for a firefighter's coat which protective member is capable of accommodating for any chin and neck size and configuration of a firefighter.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a chin and neck protective member for a firefighter's coat which chinstrap is capable of accommodating for the use of auxiliary gear which is associated with the firefighter's coat.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.